Valentine
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Pepper has a very surprising Valentine's Day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Hope yours is full of love. ^^

* * *

**

Rolling over she expected to find the body of her lover, moving her hand across the silky white sheets and under the comforter her hands met a piece of paper.

Opening her eyes she saw a small note, the sun coming through the windows made her vision blurry for a moment until she lifted the paper closer to her face. The messy writing her husband read_, 'Flip over.'_

She did as the writing told her and found a rose petal, taking it from the back of the paper she looked at the bed and ground, seeing a path of tea rose petals leading out the slightly opened door.

"Oh Tony." She whispered jumping out of bed and putting a robe over her light blue night gown; putting some slippers over her bare feet, Pepper walked to the door. Being careful not to step on the roses and opened it enough to get out before making her way down the stairs.

Following it to the kitchen to find a rose sitting in a clear vase that had a tint of pink in the sunlight, their seven year old daughter sitting at the table smiled as her mother took the rose. Holding it to her nose and inhaling its sweet scent, noticing her daughter was dressed with her backpack beside her.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked with a raised brow knowing her daughter didn't leave without her backpack. "Daddy asked Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty if I could go over to their house, they're coming to pick me up." She said as the house AI spoke, "Emily they're here."

She nodded with a smile and ran out the door to be greeted by a hug from Bruce and Betty; Pepper walked outside and hugged Betty. "Are you sure it's alright that she goes with you?" Pepper asked to make sure, noting the wide smile on Bruce's face as he patted her shoulder. "It's fine Pepper… oh and," He stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Tony wanted me to give you this."

That was the last thing he said to her as she said goodbye to Emily and watched them drive away, looking down at the paper she saw Tony's messy writing again. Laughing to herself at the memory of when she first saw it, she thought he was writing in a type of code.

'_Get dressed in something nice and wait outside…'_ Was all it said.

Pepper looked at it with an unsure expression before shrugging her shoulders, pushing some hair from her face she made her way inside and back upstairs to get dressed.

Opening the door to her bedroom again she was wearing a long flowing dress that was rose red, her hair ran down her back. Her high heeled shoes clicking as she made her way out the door and onto the smooth driveway.

'_Why did he have me wait outside?'_ Pepper thought while crossing her arms, she waited for a few minutes, getting ready to go inside and call him when something grabbed her.

Lifting her off the ground while she screamed out in shock and fear, turning her head she saw it was only the Iron Man armor. Looking down she saw them flying over the city.

"Tony what are you doing!?" She almost yelled at the armor, there was no response. "Tony… Answer me right now!" She said again but got no response, _'What's wrong with him?'_

She felt the armor jerk as it came to a stop, flying downward onto a rooftop building that she recognized as Stark Industries. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked the armor that quickly flew away, leaving her staring in shock before footsteps were heard behind her.

"I couldn't get away from work."

She blinked and turned to the voice, her eyes moving to see her husband standing in a nice tux, behind him was a small table with a nice meal for two.

He walked to her smiling as he took her hand, leaning forward he kissed the top of her hand before taking his hand from behind his back. Her mouth almost fell open at the sight of a bouquet of tea rose flowers mixed with the white roses, the pink paper crinkling under her fingers as she took it.

"Oh Tony these are beautiful." She whispered as he took a tea rose from the bouquet, moving her hair and placed it behind her ear, "I figured you wouldn't want to work so.. I came in and did it so you could have a day away from it." He explained trying to let her know why they were on the Stark building to begin with.

Pepper smiled, fixing her hair from the flight and hugging Tony close to her, taking in the scent of his cologne and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day Pepper"

* * *

**I know it is very short but I wanted to finish before Valentine's Day was over, couldn't write it today so I had to finish it late. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
